walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel's Warehouse
Daniel's Warehouse is a warehouse full of supplies and vehicles used by Daniel Salazar as his base. It is a recurring location in Season 5 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of the warehouse's history prior to the outbreak or what it was used for. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, the warehouse was used by an unidentified man to stock various supplies and vehicles. The man also put up deadly traps at various other locations in the area where supplies were located to keep others from getting to them. At some point following the destruction of the Gonzalez Dam, Daniel Salazar "inherited" the location from the man and set about disarming his various traps. He also did an interview with journalist Althea while sitting inside the warehouse. Season 5 "Here to Help" After crashing their plane, Al instructs Victor Strand to look in her tapes for one marked "Skidmark" as the man on it has a small plane he can use to rescue the rest of the group. Strand watches the tape and is shocked to see that the man on it is his former acquaintance Daniel Salazar. "The Hurt That Will Happen" Using the information included with Al's tape, Strand tracks down the warehouse where he is greeted by Skidmark before a walker falls and impales itself on one of Daniel's curb traps. Daniel greets Strand who explains his purpose there and how he was sent by Al. Due to their past, Daniel is skeptical, so Strand convinces him to use his long-range radio to contact the rest of the group. Strand manages to raise Luciana who conveys their situation, but Daniel feels that Strand will do more harm than good if he tries to help his friends. Instead, Daniel forces Strand to leave without the plane and threatens to shoot him in the face if he ever returns. "Skidmark" On October 12, Daniel cooks himself some food and then departs with Skidmark to clear away more of the previous owner's deadly traps. When he returns, Daniel tears another day off of his calendar. That night, Strand, Sarah, Wendell and Charlie wait outside for Daniel to leave in order to steal his plane once he's gone. Charlie is able to locate the plane, but gets stuck in Daniel's backseat while hiding from him before he drives away. By the next morning, the group manages to pull the plane out of the warehouse only for Strand to find that Daniel has removed its instruments, having anticipated Strand's move. After contacting Daniel via radio about the situation, the group searches the warehouse for the missing instruments without success as Daniel took them with him. Daniel later contacts the group to let them know that he is leading a herd back in order to hide behind the fence and pick off the walkers at their leisure. However, while removing the plane, Sarah accidentally knocked a hole in the fence, preventing this plan. Instead, Daniel sends Charlie ahead with the instruments while he continues leading the herd on foot so as not to risk her life. Daniel eventually reveals that he is angry at Victor for tricking him about his daughter, costing him the chance to find her before she died. Though they can use the plane now, Charlie convinces the group to go to Daniel's rescue, towing the plane with them. After Daniel's rescue damages the plane's engines beyond repair, the group returns to the warehouse where Daniel cooks them a meal. Daniel offers them use of the warehouse and it's contents for as long as they need until the group can rescue their friends. After forbidding them from smoking a cigar a friend gave him, Daniel departs to continue his mission. Strand is later able to make contact with Luciana using the warehouse radio after she fixes the long-range antenna on her end with Dylan's help and updates her on the situation. "The Little Prince" Strand, Charlie, Sarah and Wendell continue to use the warehouse as their base as they try to rescue their friends. Having towed the plane back, they use it to relay instructions for repairing the crashed plane to the others. While trying to come up with a way to reach the others with the propellers from Daniel's plane, Charlie realizes that Jim Brauer had a hot air balloon at his brewery that they could use. "Channel 4" Daniel has abandoned the warehouse to join Morgan's Group, commenting on Al's tape how he had previously intended to sped the rest of his days alone at the warehouse with just Skidmark. Inhabitants Formerly *Daniel Salazar *Skidmark *Victor Strand *Sarah Rabinowitz *Wendell *Charlie *Unnamed Man Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" (Video Tape) *"The Hurt That Will Happen" *"Skidmark" *"The Little Prince" Category:Locations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Texas Category:Safe Zones